


Black Holes

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It said a lot about their superhero lives that finding a cartoon-like black hole in the grass ruined their evening plans but didn't worry them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Black Holes

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo O5-Looney Tunes

T'challa looked at the black circle on the ground. It would have been entirely unremarkable if he saw it inside a building, but it was here, in the middle of a field. Bucky's field, to be precise, which is why he was here. The area around it looked unaffected, except for the part where the blades of grass ended abruptly instead of encroaching into its territory. "It is not technology," T'challa offered, because that's all he knew for sure. 

Bucky snorted. "No offense, but I knew that just by lookin' at it." 

T'challa raised an eyebrow at him. Bucky couldn't recognize when clothing was woven with vibranium; he wasn't going to trust Bucky's best guess while they were in Wakanda. "Did you call Tony?" 

"Nah, he's still talkin' with Shuri." 

"What do you know of it?" T'challa said, standing up instead of kneeling beside it. 

"If something gets dropped in it, it reappears where the other one is." 

"The other one?" T'challa asked. He really really hoped that he'd misheard Bucky. One was a problem, for sure, but two meant it was going to take time to fix. He could help for the little things, but for the bigger issues, he had to bother Shuri. When he bothered Shuri, she got unbearably smug. T'challa already had one smug annoying genius in his life, and Tony-- unlike Shuri-- never turned it off. Not that T'challa minded. If he did, he wouldn't be dating the man. 

Bucky nodded. "In the house. One of the goats stepped through. Vanished, wound up there." 

"You're sure it was transported and not duplicated?" 

"I don't have two of the same goat roamin' around, if that's what you're asking." Bucky looked at it for a moment longer, chewing on his lip. "D'you want to tell Tony?" 

"No." He didn't even have to think about it. Tony would ask him a hundred questions that he couldn't answer. "You're the one that found it," T'challa said lightly, and Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

"No." 

"You have the most information out of anyone..." 

"No." 

"If I try to tell Tony, he'll just ask to speak to you," T'challa said, and Bucky groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to win this. 

"He's gonna be so giddy about this that he won't come home tonight," Bucky complained. "Do you know what it's like to try an' get both of you free on the same night?" 

"As one of those people, yes, I am very aware," T'challa said dryly. "Well I have kingly duties," he said, clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder and fleeing. "Give Tony a kiss from me, and I will see you tonight." Bucky knew that it was fleeing; he would tell Tony about it, but right now, T'challa did not care. It had the added benefit of being true, but mostly he was using it to get away. 


End file.
